chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Blazing Sun
The Order of the Blazing Sun, sometimes also known as the Order of Arn, is a religious order of Paladins who serve the God Arn. The Order of the Blazing Sun is based out of the Temple of the Sun in Kel Arn. Members of the Order will commonly sign 'OBS' after their name on all official documents. Membership All Paladins of Arn are attached to one of the Order's many outposts throughout the human kingdoms. Any one who wishes to join the Order must travel to one of the Temples of the Sun to be trained and eventually take their vows. All people who join the order with the hopes of becoming a paladin first join as a Candidate. Joining the Order of the Blazing Sun does not prevent him from inheriting wealth, land or title Known Members Character/OBS History 'Wars' War/OBS 'Battles' Battle/OBS 'Events' Event/OBS 'Quotes about Them' 'Quotes from Them' Authority The Paladins of the Sun, sometimes called 'Lawgivers', are usually the only true authority within the region and will travel on long patrols around a particular march or barony to ensure justice and obediance. Though local lords would occasionally rebuke their presence or authority few would ever stand up to them for fear of reprisal. 'Courts' The Order of the Blazing Sun was considered the only form of law expressed beyond the whim of the Barons for both the north and south marches for many years. In time, however, the 'law' was less and less about restoring a sense of balance or justice to the land and more about enforcing obediance to the order. The Courts held by the OBS to determine guilt or innocence quickly became showcases for how effective the Order was at ferreting out evil and disloyalty within the realm. Advocates who should have been defending the accused stoodby to play a part in an unfolding drama that placed the OBS in the light of moral superiority. The Courts of the OBS are in nearly every city and it is they who decide civil matters such as the length of slavery , the price for breaking a law, etc. Outposts This is a list of the cities and towns where the OBS has or has had outposts. 'North Marches' *Kings bridge (This outpost was recently seized by a splinter faction within the order, the Order of the New Sun ) 'South Marches' Before and durring the Great Silence, the OBS held much more sway in the south marches than in the north. Almost every town and city in the south had a Temple of Justice set within its walls and the OBS brought justice and obediance to the law to everyone within their sight. The largest outpost for the OBS is the Prison colony at the Red Wall. Called the Bloodstone Prison , the colony was founded by the OBS to create a large, stone wall, the Red Wall , between the southern most border of the South Marches and the lands of Scorch to the south. Once the wall was finished the prisoners were put to work mining the red limestone to help the growing settlement of Baron's Gate . 'Kels' *Kel Arn *Kel Essen *Kel Rho Fortresses This is a list of the fortresses, prisons and keeps held by the OBS. Fortress/OBS Temples This is a list of the Temples held by the OBS. Temple/OBS Patrons Several Noble Houses support the Order of the Blazing Sun. Patron/Blazing Sun Category:Order/Arn Category:Order/North Marches Category:Order/Human Category:Order/Law Category:Laws Category:Order/Divine Category:Order/Paladin Category:Order/Kel Arn Category:Organization/Kingsport Category:Faction Category:Divine